Friends Forever
by RaeAngel
Summary: A CharmedAngel crossover. Phoebe goes to L.A to visit Wesley and comforts him while he struggles with his personal demons


Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Charmed or the songs Hero by Mariah Carey. Please don't sue me. I have nothing but CDs and crap.  
  
Summary: Piper goes to L.A where she meets her childhood pen pal Wesley and she helps him confront his personal demons.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place after the Angel episode Billy and the Charmed episode Muse To My Ears. Please be gentle. If I made a little mistake about Phoebe's age let me know and I'll correct it.  
  
Friends Forever:  
  
By RaeCool  
  
1985  
  
Dear Wesley  
  
My name is Phoebe Halliwell. I'm eight years old. I live with my grandma and sisters in a big house. My sister's names are Prue and Phoebe. Do you have any brothers or sisters? Do you live with your mommy and daddy? My mommy died when I was young. I don't know where my daddy is. Anyway, what's England like? Is it like here in America? Well, I better go. Grams is calling me down for supper. I'll write to you again soon. I hope you can be my friend. I'll write to you again soon.  
  
1 Friends forever,  
  
Phoebe Halliwell  
  
Sixteen years later…  
  
1.1 Phoebe walked around the street looking for the apartment building where her childhood pen pal Wesley Wyndam-Pryce lived. He wrote to her about a week earlier and asked her to come and see him. She arrived in L.A about an hour earlier and got a hotel room about a mile from the building. She looked at the piece of paper with the address on it. She walked around until she finally found the building. Phoebe walked inside and up the stairs to the second floor. She then walked to the door at the end and knocked on the door. A few minutes went by and she knocked again.  
  
"Who is it?" A hoarse voice asked.  
  
"It's me, Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said.  
  
Wesley opened the door and saw her. His childhood pen pal. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Wesley remembered the photograph Phoebe sent to him about twenty years earlier and thought she was beautiful. He smiled a weak smile at her.  
  
"Hello, Phoebe." He said.  
  
"Hi, Wesley." Phoebe replied. "How are you?  
  
"I'm well. How about you?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I'm okay." Phoebe said. She saw the sadness in his eyes so she didn't believe him when he said that he was all right. Piper knew Wesley well to know that something was wrong.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
Wesley looked at her and tried to hide the sadness in his voice. "No, why?  
  
"Wes. I've known you for twenty years so don't tell me that nothing is wrong. Please tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
Tears filled Wesley's eyes and he turned away from her. "I don't know who I am anymore."  
  
Phoebe was shocked. "What are you talking about? What happened?" Please tell me." She begged.  
  
"Two days ago, I was examining some blood and I touched it. I started threaten a friend of mine Fred. I hit her and stalked her I--." Wesley couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Piper went to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. She understood what he was trying to tell her. Wesley turned to her and looked into her eyes. Her eyes filled with compassion and respect for him. Tears again filled his eyes and began to stream down his face. He fell against the wall and slid to the floor. Phoebe went down with him. She kept her hand on Wesley's shoulder.  
  
"I'm weak, Phoebe. I'm so weak. I failed her. What I did to Fred was unforgivable. No one will forgive me for it. God, I'm a failure."  
  
Phoebe felt her own tears falling down her own face. She took Wesley's face in her hands and forced him to look at her.  
  
"Wesley, look at me." His eyes found her face. "You were not yourself. What you did to your friend was not your fault. Since we started to write to each other twenty years ago, we told each other's secrets and confided in one and other. You are not a failure. I've always known that you weren't and I'll always will. You need to let it go. I'm here. I'll always be there. You're my friend forever."  
  
Wesley felt Phoebe's arms wrap around him. He began to cry and tried to pull away from her but she held him firm. He gave in sobbing on her shoulder. The radio he had on played a song that both of them heard before.  
  
2 There's a hero  
  
3 If you look inside your heart  
  
You don't have to be afraid  
  
Of what you are  
  
There's an answer  
  
If you reach into your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know  
  
Will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know that you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
Phoebe still held her sobbing friend in her arms while her tears are also being shed. She was crying for her sisters, for Prue and most of all for Wesley who went through so much and lost so much. It was because of their friendship and trust that they were able to confide in each other. Their friendship would never fall apart or be lost. It had been a long road for them to keep their friendship alive and to Phoebe and Wesley, it was worth it.  
  
4 It's a long road  
  
5 When you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand  
  
For you to hold  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt  
  
Will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
  
  
5.1 Wesley kept on crying. His choking sobs wracked his body and his eyes kept filling with tears. He was crying so hard that he almost didn't hear Phoebe's soft voice singing to him. She was singing to him the song that was still playing on the radio. His tears then almost subsided but he then looked at Phoebe and took her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. His tears mixing with hers.  
  
5.2  
  
5.3 "Thank you for believing in me, Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"You're welcome, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."  
  
And when a hero come along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can surivive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
5.3.1 The End 


End file.
